


Colorless

by SpoopyVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demons, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyVirgil/pseuds/SpoopyVirgil
Summary: Janus wakes up with an unexpected surprise and the stench of blood in the air.Sorry the chapters are short...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

### Unexpected Wake Up Call

Janus jumped awake at the feeling he was being watched. He looked around as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. "Is someone in here?" Janus muttered, just barely audible. No response. Janus turned on his light and stared at the sight of Patton just staring at him. Janus got up and approached Patton. Patton's eyes were pure white with no visible iris or pupil and his expression was blank. Even his outfit was grays, whites and even black. The only color on Patton was these red smears on his face and clothes. Janus waved his hand in front of Patton and there was no reaction. The eerie silence was shattered by a sudden scream coming from Roman's bedroom. Janus ran out of his room and into Roman's bedroom. When he entered, he saw Virgil standing there with his eyes and mouth wide opened as if he was still screaming. Janus then saw Roman's body on the floor with his throat sliced open. Blood was gushing out of Roman's neck and dripping from his mouth. Roman's expression was mortified. He heard footsteps behind him. "What's all the noise about?" Logan asked. Janus and Virgil turned around and saw Logan in his unicorn onesie and Remus in fluffy black and green pajamas. Remus stared sleepily at the corpse of his brother without so much as the bat of an eye. "R-Roman has been murdered," Virgil said shakily. Janus then spoke up, "I already think I know who did it." Virgil stared at Janus. Janus glanced over at Virgil before walking back to his room. He gently grabbed Patton's hand and dragged him back to Roman's room. Virgil gasped upon seeing this colorless version of Patton. "I-it can't be..." Virgil said meekly. Janus nodded at Virgil. "It unfortunately must be," Janus said, genuine sorrow decorating his voice.


	2. An Unfortunate Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton reveals a bit of a secret and Janus investigates it.

Virgil stared at Janus in disbelief. "Y-you gotta be kidding me... maybe Patton's just playing a prank," Virgil said meekly, "Patton wouldn't kill anyone..." Janus shook his head. "Virgil, there's no lying out of this. Patton killed Roman," Janus said, sorrowfully. Remus stared at Virgil who had just collapsed onto his knees, sobbing. "Jeez you're so broken-" "Remus," Logan interrupted, giving Remus a glare of warning. Logan dragged Remus out of Roman's bedroom. Virgil looked up at Janus. "G-go please," Virgil said meekly. Janus nodded and led colorless Patton out of Roman's bedroom. He heard Virgil slam the door shut, followed by the quiet click of a lock. Janus sighed before leading Patton back to his room. Janus then spoke calmly to Patton, "You do know how much you hurt Virgil, right?" The colorless nodded his head. No color seemed to appear in Patton's pure white eyes. "Do you remember or know why you're like this?" Janus asked. Patton shook his head. "I only remember Logan," Patton said softly. Janus stared with his eyes wide. "Stay here, Patton," Janus said. He got up and left for Logan's room. He stopped in front of the door and heard Remus exclaim joyfully, "It worked! And my brother died as an added bonus!" Janus held the doorknob and was ready to burst in. "It did indeed work, Remus, now who to use it on next..." Logan said. Janus swallowed any hesitation and opened the door. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" Janus exclaimed, angrily. The two didn't flinch. Logan spoke calmly, "Remus, restrain him." Remus acted fast and grabbed Janus from behind. Janus resisted as Logan grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Logan then grabbed Janus by his hair to force Janus to stop resisting. Janus trembled as Logan pierced injected him with that odd clear liquid.


	3. A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus try to relax, but a visitor won't let them.

Janus fell limp in Remus' arms as the clear liquid started to flow through his system. "Take him back to his room and board up the door," Logan instructed. Remus nodded and dragged Janus away. Logan sat down and a few minutes later, Remus returned and sat down next to him. Logan smiled gently at Remus before noticing a red glow from a dark wall. Roman suddenly appeared the darkness, his right eye glowing blood red while his left was pure white. Logan grabbed and held Remus tightly, feeling extremely scared. Roman chuckled and stared down Logan. Remus was surprised by Logan holding him but a bit happy. Roman spoke calmly, "Of course my brother who enjoyed the fact I died from Logan's experiment would completely ignore the fact I'm here and be more overjoyed that he's finally being held for once in his life." Remus' eyes widened noticing Roman, who's neck was still wide open. Roman started to laugh psychotically at the sight of Remus' fear. Logan spoke up, "What the hell happened to you?" Roman's laughter quieted down and he responded calmly, "It's obvious. After Patton killed me, I became a demon and went insane. I'm keeping a fairly mortal looking appearance however so I don't scare Virgil too much." Logan tightened his hold on Remus as he felt Remus shiver in his arms. Roman chuckled. "I'll leave you two be for now. If you two try to hurt Virgil, however, it'll be your last mistake," Roman said with an insane grin spread across his face. Roman disappeared into the shadows, leaving Logan and Remus to their thoughts. Remus spoke quietly, "It feels weird to be so scared and to be held so close." Logan sighed and gently told Remus to shush and sleep.


	4. A Situation of Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus feels a lot of fear as he, himself, starts turning colorless.

Janus woke up to the sight of this monochrome version of Patton staring at him. He became vividly aware that it wasn't just Patton that was monochrome anymore. He trembled slightly and ran to his bathroom. He was colorless. Janus stared at his monochrome reflection with his pure white eyes staring back at him. He placed a hand to his dark grey scales as he trembled. Patton walked in and stared at Janus blankly. "I still have emotions and I feel terrified," Janus said, worriedly. Patton nodded slightly. "Emotions will fade just like your colors did soon enough," Patton said, flatly. Janus trembled and walked out of the bathroom. He started to pace as he became extremely aware of a voice whispering in his head. Patton calmly sat down on Janus' bed. "Are you hearing a voice too?" Patton asked in that same flat tone of voice. Janus nodded gently as he felt terror fish through his mind. He tried to open the bedroom door but couldn't. "Remus barricaded us in here. I bet to keep us from hurting him or Logan," Patton said. Janus trembled and collapsed against the door. Soft grey tears spilled from Janus' pure white eyes. "This can't be happening..." Janus said, meekly. His monochrome vision blurred and he started to doze off, not realizing Patton was behind him and gently holding him.


	5. A Bit of Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Janus finally get to rest a bit... despite the voice screaming at Janus to kill.

Janus woke up to being held tightly by Patton. Patton's monochrome form laid peacefully besides Janus. Patton woke up slightly and faked a small smile. "I don't feel scared anymore, Patton," Janus said meekly. Patton spoke in his flat tone of voice, "That makes sense. Your emotions are fading away." Janus looked down slightly. "But I don't want my love for you to go away," he said before looking into Patton's pure white eyes. Patton faked another small smile, "You'll always tell that you love me. After all, I'm still feeling butterflies in my stomach just staring into your eyes despite not actually feeling love." Janus smiled weakly before looking behind him. Janus heard a voice behind him that was starting to scream. 'Janus, kill Virgil!' the voice in Janus' mind screamed. Janus trembled slightly before he felt the slightly warm body of Patton grab into him. "They're hard to ignore, aren't they?" Patton asked, flatly. Janus nodded before dozing off once again in Patton's arms.


End file.
